


Feather on the Wind

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gendered Genitalia terms, Intercrural Sex, Ironwood's Iron Wood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: In the days since he made his way to Atlas, and returned from Mistral, returned to James, Qrow was still adjusting to… everything. The cold. The warmth. The ways how being surrounded by the people from his past made the present less lonely.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Important Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> Ironwood/Qrow, vaginal, anal, oral, mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood/Qrow, vaginal, anal, intercrural, mirror sex

In the days since he made his way to Atlas, and returned from Mistral, returned to  _ James _ , Qrow was still adjusting to… everything. The cold. The warmth. The ways how being surrounded by the people from his past made the present less lonely. If Tai could be here, it would be perfect, but… Patch was far away. He glanced down at the black ring on his right hand, engraved on the inside with Taiyang’s emblem. He had sent back one that matched once he had browsed enough shops following his arrival. Qrow rubbed the ring on his index finger, holding the promise he made to himself a while ago that he would find Raven again and bring her back to Yang. Make her answer for why she left. The ring on his left ring finger still gave him pause. James had given it to him after his first night back, after his time with him in the soundproofed office that led to his bedchambers later on. If he was home, he could have Taiyang, but out here? At least here he had James. 

“What are you thinking about, little bird?” James asked from his side of the bed, brushing back Qrow’s bangs and place a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Things are just complicated now. It would be easier if I could… have you and Tai and the kids out at Patch… but--” Qrow trailed off, looking away from James’ gaze. 

“You know I have duties here that I have to pay attention to. You don’t have to worry though. Once Salem is gone, I’m sure that we can all head out for some much needed rest. Until then, this will have to suffice.”

Qrow nodded his head, still not meeting his eyes. It had been complicated from the start. How he managed to fall into bed with each of them and still have time to help in saving the world completely baffled him, especially with his natural bad luck. 

“James… I--” Qrow started, cutting himself off.  _ I don’t know if I’m going to make it out the other end when this is all done. _ He found he didn’t need to admit anything, not with the way James pulled him in and held him like he was the only thing in the world. 

“Qrow, I know you worry, but we’re going to make it out of this when it’s all over. We have to. I’m not leaving anyone behind, least of all you. You need to believe that.” James’ eyes widened when he found himself flat on his back with Qrow’s thighs on either side of his. He could feel Qrow’s heat slick against his stomach, really only surprised by the sudden change in position. 

“I didn’t think you would. I was more indicating I wanted something a little more than sweetness in the morning light.” Qrow grinned at him, reaching back to stroke the already hard cock that was pressing against his ass, following the curve. “I know with you, my outcome won’t be doom and gloom. I’ve come to trust that, James.” Qrow leaned down and kissed him, licking against his lips as he lifted his hips to allow James’ warmed metal slide into his cunt like it had so many times before. His eyes fluttered closed the further James pushed inside him, opening him up and warming him from the inside. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how warm you can be while inside me,” Qrow whispered against his lips, guiding James’ hands down from the scars on his chest to his hips, scarred but differently so. 

“I could always change that if it bothers you,” James teased, watching the gentle roll of Qrow’s hips, rocking with him as he took more of him inside. 

“No, it’s something that--mmm. It’s something that I only get with you.” Qrow leaned down, bringing his lips to James’ collar bone. He darted his tongue out, painting a stripe that made James shiver under him before he returned to the rhythmic rise and fall of his hips. He brought James’ fingers to his mouth, licking one of them and whining. Qrow tensed around James’ cock, rocking softer this time and mostly holding him with his cunt. “Does Winter know about us? Or should I keep quiet?”

“Winter,” James started, his eyes fluttering shut when Qrow returned to that gentle slide up and down his shaft. “Winter knows exactly as much as she should. I don’t expect to have her come barging in if that’s what you mean.”

Qrow bit his lip. “That’s not what I’m asking. I want to know if she fucks you like this.” Qrow released James’ hand with a pop as his finger sprang from his mouth. James found himself pinned by Qrow’s hands on his chest, and Qrow brought his knees up higher. Qrow also picked up his pace, surprising James in the process, if only for a moment, before he caught on. Qrow only managed the heightened speed for a moment, soon finding himself flat on his back with his hands pinned above his head. 

“Hey!” he called out, letting out a quiet whine at the lips against his neck and Ironwood’s cock pressing into him harder than he had been riding him. 

“If you’re wondering if I prefer sex with her, to you, I wouldn’t know,” James whispered against the shell of his ear, breath hot against his neck. “I haven’t had anyone since you were in my bed last. However, that shouldn’t surprise you.” James captured his lips in a kiss, releasing Qrow’s hands to steady himself with his elbows on either side of Qrow’s head. 

“James, you flatter me. No really, tell me Winter is just as much of a freak in bed as her mother.” Qrow nipped at his ear, rocking his hips up to James’ thrusts and groaning as each thrust hit deep inside him. 

“Shhhh, little bird. I’m telling the truth.” James pulled back, rearing himself up to bring Qrow’s legs up to rest his ankles on his shoulders. “Yes, I had a few upgrades made, as you can probably feel, but I’ve been wanting to try them out with you first.” James pulled his cock out from Qrow’s cunt, glistening from his partner’s cum. “My, someone’s excited to see me.” James tapped the side of Qrow’s hip, indicating that he should turn over and Qrow nodded and flipped onto his stomach. “Why is it so hard to believe that I would wait for you?”

Qrow could thank James so he wasn’t facing him while asking this question, already feeling his face flush hot. 

“Don’t worry about it.”  _ I just need to know if I have competition.  _ Despite the fact that he had Taiyang at home, and James here, it didn’t stop him from thinking that James would leave if he thought he found someone better. Qrow’s thoughts were interrupted by the cold drizzle of liquid starting to coat his ass, but he didn’t look back, instead tensing and squeaking in reply. 

“Are you worried Winter would replace you?” James asked, caressing a finger against his opening, pushing gently as Qrow relaxed for him. 

Qrow shook his head. “That’s not it.” His mouth fell open as James’ finger pushed into him, spreading him open with one finger then two. Qrow bit back a whimper when the fingers inside him started to vibrate, finally looking back at James to see the smirk spreading across his face. 

“Like I said: I had some upgrades since I last saw you,” James explained, watching his lover whine enough that if Winter did walk by, she would hear. 

“Fuck James, did this have to be the---” he cut himself off with a gasp, biting his lip when James’ vibrating thumb brushed across his nub. James fucked Qrow on his fingers, delighting in how he pushed back against them, seeing his little bird reduced to such things. James withdrew his fingers, leaving Qrow to pant on the bed while he cleaned them off. 

“Yes, but you know you wouldn’t have it any other way.” James laid himself across Qrow’s back to bring him up so they both kneeled on the bed. Qrow found that metal cock between his thighs, gently rocking between them while James graced his lips across Qrow’s neck. 

Before now, Qrow hadn’t taken notice of the mirror that had been set up behind the bed, but now, when he was in full view of it in the warming dawn air, the look of James’ lips on his skin, his hands on his stomach, and the metal cock between his legs sent a rush down to his cunt that he hadn’t felt since the last time James pinned him to the bed. 

“Shhhhhh, just watch us, Qrow. I can trust that you’ll enjoy the show.” James’ hand traced lower, brushing against his hardened nub. Qrow’s breath hitched when the vibration returned, starting to edge out the pleasure he had been denied when he had been away. James kept his thrusts shallow between Qrow’s thighs, burying his face into the juncture of his shoulder as the pressure increased. 

“Two can play at this game,” Qrow barely croaked out, his voice catching at the vibration intensifying. 

“Can they though?” James asked, the wetness between Qrow’s growing with each pass of his cock between his thighs. “Because I’m fairly certain I have you where I want you.”

“You could always have me any way you wanted to, James.” Qrow wanted to clamp his legs shut as his first orgasm washed over him, making him tremble in the general’s arms. He edged as much pleasure as he could out of it, watching himself in the mirror behind the bed above them. His head dipped lower, changing the angle of his hips to hopefully draw James back inside him, keening quietly with desire. 

“James, please.” He gave him a pleading look, one that he dared not show outside this room even if his life depended on it. James nodded against his shoulder, bringing his lips to Qrow’s neck and nipping at his skin. 

“Please what?” James teased him, pulling himself back enough that Qrow could easily push back and take his cock inside him if he wanted. 

“Stop being such a tease,” he pleaded, meeting James’ eyes with the help of the mirror. 

“If you insist.” James pressed his cock against Qrow’s backside, sliding slowly into his ass thanks to the prior preparation and just how wet Qrow had gotten from his cock passing between his thighs. “You’re just lucky I can’t get enough of you.” 

Qrow felt himself unraveling, finding himself unable to focus on the slow thrust of James inside his ass, or the increased intensity of the vibrating hand rubbing against his nub. 

“Fuck, James.” Qrow closed his eyes, the stimulation becoming too much at this given moment. He wanted to stop, but he also wanted more, desperate to stop this game of who can hold out longer and just beg James to fuck him. He had nothing to lose but what little dignity he thought he had, so he pressed back, leaning his head back to offer his neck again as his cunt dripped down to coat his thighs thanks to his second orgasm of the night. He was helpless under James’ touch, though he would do nothing to stop him. 

James took the bait, his teeth grazing over unmarked pale skin, not leaving it the same as he provided enough suction for Qrow to cry out at the increasingly purple mark he left on the base of his neck. 

“And what if someone asks?” Qrow hissed, reaching back to tangle his hand in James’ hair, all of his balance depending on the hand across his belly, pinning him against James chest as he started to fuck him faster. 

“Then they ask. Doesn’t mean you have to say anything back.” James brought his lips against Qrow’s neck again, taking less care this time to not leave a mark. Qrow tensed slightly creating more friction against the shaft pushing him towards pleasures he hadn’t felt in far too long. James left another mark on his neck, darker than the previous one, staring deeply into Qrow’s eyes with the help of the mirror. Qrow didn’t deter him from leaving another, the hand in James’ hair guiding him to another portion of unmarked flesh, and he gasped as more of the pain mixed with pleasure and sent him into another crash of orgasm, his nerves starting to sensitize so much that he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold out. 

“James, I---”

“Again, little bird. I like knowing that you don’t have to hold back with me.” James’s rubbed slower circles against his nub, keeping him sensitized with an electricity that made his body ache for more of James’ touch. Qrow nodded, and pushed back, meeting James’ thrusts and urging him on. The warmth that spread through Qrow as James finished inside him still made him pause for just a second, before he remembered that the synthetic nature of James’ cum wasn’t something he had to worry about. 

Qrow all but collapsed into a heap, more than a little worse for wear at James pushing him with all the different gadgets he had been upgraded with in the time he had been away. He found himself curling around James when he collapsed next to him. 

“Next time I’ll call. I didn’t realize you were that worried.” Qrow’s voice sounded small, amplified by James holding him against his chest. 

“I just didn’t think I would see you again. I know I’m not your only, nor would I ask you to give up Tai, but it’s nice to know you’re okay, Qrow.” James dipped his head, his hand tucking under Qrow’s chin to bring his lips up to meet his. 

“Hey, at least I’m here now,” Qrow started as their lips parted. “Isn’t that enough to make up for it?”

James smiled. “It’s a start.”

The two of them laid there for a while, basking in each other while the sun rose over the cold morning horizon. Qrow pulled the blanket up over them, nearly hiding himself under it. 

“James, I have two questions. Where did the mirror come from and who would you ask to do  _ those _ sort of upgrades?” Qrow brought his eyes up to meet James’, surprised by the smirk on his face. 

“Both of those questions have the same answer: Pietro.”

Qrow blinked rapidly, then threw the duvet off of himself. He practically lept out of bed, crossing the room to where he had shed his pants, and his shirt, pulling each of them off hastily in his attempt to escape the situation. He flung the door open to James’ bedroom, shaking his head and muttering.

“Qrow, wait!” James called, running after him after only grabbing his pants. “It’s not like I told him why!”

“Oh gee! I’m pretty sure he could put two and two together as to why you wanted a bigger dick and a vibrating hand.” Qrow’s face turned a brilliant shade of red at the heels clicking their way across the hall.

“What’s this gentlemen? Trouble in paradise?” Winter asked, the curves of her mouth curling into a grin. 

“And now she knows anyway!” Qrow turned heel to head back to James’ bedroom, closing the door sharply behind him. 

Winter snorted with laughter as soon as the door closed. “You two are ridiculous.” She turned to head back out, looking over her shoulder at James’ half naked form. “But it is good to see a smile on your face, sir.”

“Thanks, Winter. That’ll be all.”

“Oh, I sincerely doubt that. If that’s all, how will you make it up to him?”


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow/Taiyang, light dom/sub, Tai is a switch, anal, oral, pegging

\---

To say he had a plan for when he returned home to Patch would be thinking ahead, and Qrow was not always one for thinking ahead. However, he felt he had earned his vacation, following their departure from Atlas. The warmer climate of Patch suited him better and he welcomed the warm air and the light breeze over the bite of bitter cold. 

“Ruby, get back here!” Yang yelled, chasing her sister into the house, Weiss and Blake following closely behind. Qrow had brought back the pack of teens, having grown up a lot since first arriving to Beacon. Taiyang leaned in to kiss him, waving off the group to head to the kitchen to raid his carefully stocked fridge. 

“Come on, kids!” Maria called from the Atlas air ship they now had actually borrowed from General Ironwood, with promises to return it after visiting their father. Eight pairs of feet ran back out the front door, climbing into the ship with Maria to more than likely do something far more dangerous than either of the two men would allow them to get away with had they tagged along. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” Taiyang asked, pulling Qrow in and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. 

“They will. A lot has happened since they first went to Beacon.” Qrow pulled himself away, parting enough from his partner to lead Taiyang into the house with a gentle tug from his hand. “Ruby can handle her own pretty well. Yang is stronger than when she last left. You don’t know the others as well, but I imagine they’ll fill you in when Maria brings them back. That lady is a whole story on her own.” Qrow started to rattle on, missing the subtle cues Taiyang was laying down with the lips against his collarbone and his hands on Qrow’s hips. 

“Qrow, I think you can tell me about them later. Are you okay?” Taiyang reached up the brush Qrow raven locks out of his eyes, blue meeting red before return broke contact. 

“I will be. I am. I’m here with you. After everything---” Qrow found himself cut off by eager lips and an even more eager set of hands, guiding him back toward his and Taiyang’s bedroom for the brief times when Qrow was home to enjoy it. Qrow’s tongue slid into Tai’s mouth, and he nipped at his lips, taking the lead. Qrow’s hands made quick work of Taiyang’s belt, pushing his cargo shorts to the floor and unbuttoning his shirt more hastily than he would have done if it hadn’t been close to a year since he had last seen him. 

“I missed this,” Qrow growled against Tai’s lips, sucking Tai’s lip between his teeth to suck and bite at him. Qrow released him after a moment, pushing back on his bare chest to lay him flat on his back across the bed. 

“You aren’t the only one,” Taiyang growled back, taking Qrow’s hand in his to pull him on top of him, with his knees on either side of his hips. Qrow took a tuft of golden hair into his hands, pulling back roughly to expose Taiyang’s bare neck to him, leaning down to lavish it with his tongue. Taiyang’s hips bucked slightly under him, rubbing his barely clothed cock against the front of Qrow’s pants, drawing his own soft moans out of his partner while he was teased. The gentle movement of his tongue was soon replaced by a more aggressive scrape of Qrow’s teeth, his mouth closing over the side of Tai’s neck to mark him. Qrow kept a tight hold on Tai’s hair, keeping his neck taut while he sank his teeth into his lover’s neck once, twice, three times, claiming him so everyone would know that Tai had willingly submitted to him. 

“Mmmm,” Qrow groaned appreciatively, bringing the flat end of his tongue over the hot throbbing marks that had started to turn purple now that his teeth had left Tai’s skin. “I missed how you would thrust up against me while I mark you.”

“Please don’t make me wai---” Qrow cut off the rest of his pleadings, having already learned that Tai delighted in Qrow claiming him, making him beg, and otherwise feeling like Qrow was taking what was his. This couldn’t be further from the truth in the careful game they both agreed to, the gentle roll of Tai’s hips against his own sending a shiver down his spine as he attempted to hold back from tearing the rest of their clothes off and fucking him right there. 

“You’ll wait,” Qrow growled out, his tongue tracing the curve of Taiyang’s ear. “Because I want you to wait. So don’t worry about when it’ll come. It will. When I decide you can have it.” Qrow closed his teeth over the lobe of Taiyang’s ear, drawing it into his mouth with some light suction. “Or do you want me to stop right now.”

Taiyang knew it wasn’t a threat. He had tried to play that game before and he was burned by it, leaving him aching and wanting the rest of the night when Qrow did as he asked and stopped right then. 

Taiyang nodded his approval, and Qrow swung his legs over his hips. 

“Flip.”

Taiyang did as he was told, his bare stomach against the blanket he had haphazardly thrown back over the bed when he woke up. He hadn’t intended for them to come home today, nor had he anticipated Qrow planning for Maria to take everyone else out of the house so they could have it to themselves. Qrow pulled Tai’s shirt off his arms, throwing it into a pile on the floor. He swung his leg back over Taiyang’s thighs, straddling them so he could have a better angle for the handiwork he planned to lay down. Qrow laid himself over Taiyang’s back, bringing his nails down the blonde’s sides. He ground himself against Tai’s ass, and brought his lips to his ear. 

“You’re like fire to the General’s ice, and I live for it,” he purred, noting the shiver that ran down Tai’s spine. It had long since been discussed that Taiyang didn’t so much care who his partners fooled around with provided they came back to him eventually, though Qrow was the only one who had kept to it. Summer’s absence couldn’t be helped, but Raven’s. Tai growled softly, rebelling against Qrow’s grasp to turn under him and hold him at arm’s length. 

“Too much?” Qrow asked, and Taiyang relaxed, releasing the distance to grasp at Qrow’s hips and grind his own against them. 

“No. Just. You’ve been gone for a while.” 

Qrow chuckled and took his cue, sliding the new dress shirt off, pointing out the new scar below his ribs that didn’t quite match the others on his chest. 

“I have some new marks too.” 

Taiyang sat up, bringing his lips to the new scar and tugged at the waistband of Qrow’s pants. 

“Oh no, I’m not risking being the bearer of your third kid after the first two. Not that I don’t love them, but… you know how this goes.” Qrow shed his pants then dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, tugging at Tai’s pants to pull them off while he licked his way up the already hardened shaft between his legs. 

“Just once?” Tai gasped when Qrow took him in his mouth, swallowing him down and Tai gasped like he hadn’t done it anytime prior to now. Qrow pulled off of him with a pop, continuing to stroke him. 

“No. Unless you find a way to make it so…  _ that _ doesn’t happen, you don’t have a leg to stand on.” Qrow took him in his mouth again, and Tai shuddered, tangling his hand in his hair. He could keep asking, but if it was no now, it would be no later. Qrow brushed his fingers between Tai’s legs, having wet them with his mouth as he started to probe at his partner’s entrance. Tai’s eyes fluttered closed, taking his hands out of Qrow’s hair and proceeded to lay back against the bed with his hands over his head. Qrow could tell he was doing his best to keep quiet, just in case, but the uncharacteristic mewlings and gasp still sent arousal straight to his nub.  _ Soon _ . 

Qrow’s fingers finally breached his partner, pushing deeper into him. He started with one, pushing into him shallow at first and then deeper with the more positive feedback he heard. 

“So responsive,” Qrow purred, adding a second finger into him. “You would think you hadn’t even had visitors for the last year either.” Taiyang laughed and shook his head, whether and indication of his lack of company or just his way of shaking off the comment, Qrow didn’t know. He didn’t need to know though.  _ Just always come back, and everything is fine. _ The remembered sentiment warmed his heart, juxtaposed with the firm slap Qrow left on Tai’s ass. He curled his fingers inside his partner, the mewling response making him far more impressed that Tai hadn’t made a mess under himself after not being with anyone in so long. 

Qrow pulled his fingers out, noting the uncharacteristic sound escape Tai’s lips. 

“Just wait. I have to go grab something.” Qrow got up from the bed, stopping by the accompanying restroom to wash his hands. He then opened one of the side table drawers on his side of the bed. He pulled out one of the toys he had purchased on one of his previous trips to Vacuo, finding the nature of their toys far more suited to his needs. Qrow slipped his fingers between his folds, rubbing against his nub where Tai could see. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean of the juices he left there and returned to spreading himself open, scolding Tai at his offers to help. 

“Shhh. You don’t need to help, just watch.” Qrow then wet one end of the toy, the object almost in a v shape and inserted the bulb into his cunt. He let out a gasp, savoring the stretch. It didn’t matter that the General had just spent the last week fucking him on every surface available, preparation was preparation. Qrow grabbed the lube, making a display out of rubbing it into the blunt end of the cock now jutting out in front of him, making it glisten in wait for what he had planned. 

Not to be deterred from ensure that his cock would do its job and do it well, he grabbed the harness and slipped it on like the nice lady at the store had instructed him to, securing the straps around his hips and thighs. He pulled them tight and made his way back over to Tai, now sheepishly attempting to hide the fact that he had been watching his partner get ready without permission. Qrow laid a hand on his ass with an audible smack, making Tai jump under him. The shift in dynamic between the two of them behind closed doors would baffle anyone but them, and Qrow tapped the side of Tai’s hips to indicate that he should slide his hips back and place his feet on the floor. 

“Ready for me?”

Tai nodded in response, closing his eyes and panting softly as Qrow started to slide inside him. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out, his hands splaying across the bedspread. 

“If you insist.” Qrow pulled Tai’s hips back to meet his own, pushing into him quickly and filling him up. Qrow ensured there was enough room between Tai’s thighs and the bed, reaching around him to stroke his cock as he began to rock his hips back and forth. He listened to his partner pant out his appreciations, rocking back against him and shifting the bulb at the base of his cock inside him. Qrow sucked in a breath, squeezing his cunt around the bulb. 

“Fuck, Tai.” Qrow brought his hand down hard on Tai’s ass, leaving a red handprint against his pale skin. He rocked his hips deep into his partner, stroking his cock faster. Tai tensed around him, shuddering slightly as he came with a groan against the bedspread and the floor. Qrow licked his lips in amusement, slowly pulling himself out of Tai. He loosened the straps at his hips, then the ones around his thighs, wiggling the toy inside him to remove it and letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He could always clean it up later. Qrow made his way around the bed, laying back on the pillows Tai had piled against the headboard earlier that morning. He left his legs open, reaching between them to rub his nub in front of his partner, and all but verbally welcoming him. 

“You shouldn’t be the only one with all the fun,” he stated, his tone gravely. Tai didn’t need further encouragement, crawling his way up the bed to lick at the wet folds before bringing his mouth around Qrow’s small cock, flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue. Qrow brought his hands up to the back of Tai’s neck, holding him there and rocking his hips against his mouth. It had been too long since someone as skilled as Tai bothered to suck him off, and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass him by. He rocked his hips steadily, fucking himself against the soft squish of Tai’s tongue. Having already been primed by the bulb of the strap on, he didn’t need much more encouragement before he was shuddering under Tai’s touch, his resolve unraveling. Qrow panted as his orgasm subsided, tugging at Tai’s hair. Tai crawled his way up, his position on his hands and knees putting him level with Qrow’s mouth. Qrow leaned forward to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips. 

“How’s that for a homecoming?”

Tai laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. “I give it a solid 8/10.” His laughter got louder at the indignant look on Qrow’s face. “Kidding! You were great. Though, tell me more about what the General was doing to you. I like hearing about you being in the less dominant position.”

“Well, James apparently got up some upgrades while I had been away…”

  
  



End file.
